onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Colored Manga Images in Infoboxes
This is something that's been bothering me for a long while. Why is it that, in our manga/anime infoboxes, we sometimes have images depicted in volume/chapter covers or even color walks? These images are very detailed, completely colored, and look great...but don't actually depict how the character looks in the manga. The manga, aside from the very rare coloring of a few pages, is completely black-and-white. The volume and chapter covers aren't actually part of the story, or even part of the world. They're just there to draw the attention of the reader, not depict its characters in a new environment. When you open up a manga, this is not the Luffy you see. This is. I'm sure the animation team also works on some of the merchandise, but we wouldn't use that on the anime part of the infobox, would we? That's why I think we should prioritize what's on the page rather than what's on the cover. Remember, the world of One Piece may be in color, but the manga is in black-and-white. 01:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Discussion You have been told the answer to this 100 times. Volumes are part of the manga, some cover pages are in color, and Chapter 1 is mostly in color. Therefore, they're all manga. Mr. Whatever (talk) 01:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) But they're not how the overall manga is being presented. Even volume covers aren't really part of the manga, or else we'd be counting DVD covers as part of the anime. They're manga, but they're not the presentation of the manga. 02:18, August 4, 2014 (UTC) You act like we don't use the manga at all, which we do. Oda does both the colored stuff as well as the black and white, so I don't see why it matters so much. It's better to show the world in color as it really should be. 02:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I know we use the manga, and I know this is part of the manga. Although it's actually not part of the manga chapters. Oda does do them, but he does them differently from the main manga. That's what makes them special. Actually, does Oda even do the coloring? He of course does the drawings, but there's a big difference between a pencilist and a colorist (those probably aren't the right names for the jobs). The coloring could be done by an assistant who gets Oda's approval before he sends it to the publisher. 03:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Heart_Pirates_Jolly_Roger.png That's an example of a merchandise image so we do use at least one in the infobox. It doesn't really matter to me anyway. We don't HAVE to use colored images though. SeaTerror (talk) 04:12, August 4, 2014 (UTC) In the case of that image, we're not specifically showing it as anime or manga. Just how the symbol looks, since it's depicted the same on everything. For character infoboxes, a character is depicted differently in a volume than they are in the chapter itself. 04:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Oda does the coloring. That's not questionable. No, they're really not any special exception. They are on covers of the chapters. They ARE part of the chapter content, and are part of the overall manga. "Character Manga Infobox", not "Character Black and White Chapter Infobox". Why are you making such silly analogies too? DVD covers are not the same thing, and nor are Merchandise images. The manga as a whole is the Volume Books, and color spreads found within the weekly magazines. Animation is on a screen, not a piece of merchandise. Mr. Whatever (talk) 05:06, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Just pointing out that the role of infobox image is to represent a character. A cover does not represent a moment of the story, but sure the characters are truly the same ones, so it fulfills that role perfectly fine. I have no problem with them, as long as they are consistent with the character's appearance in the story. The only problems i ever had with them were when the image showed a non-story appearance (like when Sanji had an image from a color walk with painted symbols all over him) or when a character who never appeared in the manga had a color walk image as their manga infobox (ex: Ratchet). 13:51, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Well as I already said we don't HAVE to use a colored image in infoboxes. It isn't a rule that a black and white image needs to be replaced with a colored one. SeaTerror (talk) 15:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Nobody said it was a rule ST (if it was, Crocodile's manga infobox would be that picture from the calendar, and that wouldn't be good). It's just like with every image. The best infobox picture should be used, and that's either color if it fits, or the black and white. Mr. Whatever (talk) 18:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Color is generally considered to be a plus for most images, so that's why we use them. But it's not a rule. Brook's pre-TS Manga image is B+W because that way it matches the anime image in pose and how much of his body is captured. It's something that requires individual consideration for each image based on its use and purpose. 14:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) I'll still never understand how volume covers can be considered canon considering the fact that they never fit anywhere in the story or a representation of the manga because the manga is never colored or detailed, but whatever. It's not like my opinion really matters anymore, anyways. 16:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright, so let's close this and move on! 17:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC)